This Is Where We Were Happy
by Micaela Scarlett Hart
Summary: Wash and Zoe never got a goodbye. But Zoe has a dream in which they do. This writing was like closure for finishing the series to me.


**This came out of my twisted mind. Firefly ended and Wash died. Zoe never got to say goodbye to her husband, so I made one. This what I like to think they would have said. Takes place after Serenity and it's a dream. Props if you think you understand. -Micaela.**

* * *

><p>It looked like Serenity. Where they met, it looked like Serenity. It even felt like Serenity, but Zoe knew it wasn't Serenity. They would never see Serenity together again, those days were gone; he was gone. Death had taken him, and death didn't give people back. Dreams are a funny thing, and Zoe didn't care much for them in the usual sense, but she missed him more then anything and sometimes she saw him in the dreams. Memories usually, of their life, laughing, crying, kissing, and of Serenity. This was different.<p>

It looked like Serenity-Where they met that night, it looked like Serenity. It was their compartment, but it wasn't. Yes, everything was properly there, her baby's stuff unmoved from the moment she had gone to sleep but there were other things too. His things remained. They remained where they had been that day… Not stacked, in the closed. Packed away, where they didn't hurt her. They littered the compartment now, Hawaiian shirts over chairs, boots strewn about, and jumpsuits overflowing from the laundry hamper; unchanged from before his…death. And there, in center of it all was him himself. Zoe approached him, his back towards her.

She gingerly reached out to touch the cloth of his shirt, at the slightest touch he turned and she found herself face to face with her husband, startling blue eyes, and shocking red hair. His eyes, she couldn't help realize were alive, and brilliant. Not vacant, like he had been that moment the pole had gone through his chest. But this wasn't a memory, this was him. He looked into her eyes and her into his.

"How long?" He whispered into the strained silence between them. She started at the sound of his voice.

"Fourteen months, give or take." She whispered. He closed his eyes to keep her from seeing the pain there.

"Who else…" He trailed off, as his eyes raked over the compartment.

"Shepard Book, but you knew that. Mr. Universe. But everyone else, we're ok." She heard herself say the words, but couldn't pull her gaze from his. This was happening, they were talking again. She watched as tears pooled in his eyes.

"Fourteen months, were you pregnant when I?" He gulped. She slid her hand into his, and his eyes jerked down to meet her.

"She's beautiful, she looks just like you." She reached up, running her fingers across his brow, and pushing hair back from his temple. "She got nothing of me," She swallowed. "Nothing at all." He pulled her towards him and locked her against his chest. She cried. She cried for a while, and he didn't talk for a while.

"I've missed you," He whispered later. "More then you even know."

"Not near as much as I miss you, not even close Wash. I miss you every minute, of every day, in everything I do." She felt the confession lighten her, release a burden she felt to weary to carry any longer. For months she had pushed those feelings to the back of her closet, and her mind. Wishing she didn't miss him as much, she had pushed so hard, so hard that she was sure they would fall right of Serenity's cargo hold. But, somehow, they had been cemented to her. But now, their hold seemed just a little looser.

"Oh Zo Zo, you shouldn't worry about me so much." He said in a sad voice. "You've got years before we see each other like this again. Don't spend all those good years thinking on that moment when the pole went into my chest. There's so much more to be done. Raise our daughter." He pulled her face back so she could see the look in his eyes.

"But, she'll never have a father Wash. She'll never know you."

"It don't matter, cause she'll have you, and Kaylee, and Mal, River, Simon and Jane. Who could ask for anything more. There's no better family in the verse." Zoe could feel the edges of the dream start to go fuzzy, and the world as it was recede back to the reality. She clutched him closer.

"Her name is Serenity." His eyes shone with light. "We made our life on this ship, and she'll now that." She said, "And this is where we were happy."

Zoe awoke as her baby cried, but for once she saw something better for the coming day.

**_"Thomas Edison's last words were 'It's very beautiful over there'. I don't know where there is, but I believe it's somewhere, and I hope it's beautiful."_**

**_- John Green, Looking for Alaska_**


End file.
